


白雪公主与他的白马王子 R18飙车部分

by ClothedSnake



Category: BIGBANG (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClothedSnake/pseuds/ClothedSnake
Summary: 非全文仅为飙车部分故事前情景要请走>>https://bycastorandpollux.lofter.com/post/30f17a6c_1c8de091f或者请直接看全文>>https://bycastorandpollux.lofter.com/post/30f17a6c_1c8cb8997
Relationships: Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Tory - Relationship, 龙tory
Kudos: 5





	白雪公主与他的白马王子 R18飙车部分

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然公主是志龙！！但就是完完全全GV！！！龙tory！！！！
> 
> 穿着白雪公主的裙子干出那种事情的志龙某种意义上可能会让人觉得有点“变态”！！！
> 
> 受不了女装插入的请谨慎阅读！！！！

“哈……啊，公主……！”  
胜利王子搂着白雪公主的脖子，额头上是细细密密的汗珠，脖颈染着绯红。公主的手此时正在耐心而又温柔地为王子扩张他的后庭，另一只手像是安抚一样地摸着胜利洁白又柔软的头发。

“不用这么紧张的。”  
公主轻轻地吻了吻王子的额头，对他淡淡地一笑，  
“可以试着放松放松么？”

王子恍惚地看着公主的脸——公主的视线炙热得像是要把他烤焦——情不自禁地小声地“嗯”了一声。胜利身上这个人并没有像他预判的那样胡乱来，反而像是在尽可能压抑着要喷涌而出的热情一样，微微低喘着粗气，随时观察着王子的反应。

本来以为白雪公主自由奔放，任性妄为，又特别喜欢把自己耍得团团转，时不时还像个社会大哥一样动不动就“哈？”“昂？”，绝对要在自己身上肆意侵略，结果真开始做起正事儿来了，反倒是有无限的柔情来照顾自己，这巨大的反差反而让胜利王子难受惭愧到脸红心跳（还不如干脆强来呢）……

明明自己才是王子……  
结果自己却这么没出息的，只能单方面被公主蜜糖苹果一样的爱意浸润……  
一种超越了难为情和不甘心的酸甜的情感涌上了王子心头。

然而别说是和男孩子了，和女性当然也没有过经验的他（王子很禁欲地等着他的一生唯一的挚爱），不明白他除了尽可能地去接受公灼热的欲望以外，自己还能够为这份“爱”尽到怎样的责任。——毕竟童话故事里从来都会把这段完全跳过去，哪怕是比任何人都要敬业的胜利王子也没有参考资料。

“哈……唔！”  
更不用说，他的公主本来就不是普通的公主。

公主不知何时慢慢又探进了一根手指，因为确实没有勉强，所以胜利并没有感到疼痛或撕裂感，但是这种被异物感侵入的感觉夹裹着润滑剂冰凉的触感，总归是令人害怕，他下意识搂了楼把自己压在身下的这个人。  
“王子你做得很棒，还可以再进去一根嘛？”

“嗯。……唔哼，哈……”

胜利王子耳朵已经红到滴血，他哪怕不愿意也可以听见自己的那个地方不断传来湿漉漉的噗呲噗呲的声音。这种无法习惯的身体被外人张开的私密的感觉令他不安忐忑的同时又有种神秘的兴奋。公主啃咬起王子的脖子，漆黑的头发扫过敏感的颈侧，令胜利不由得昂起脑袋。

啊……不行……仅仅只是这样就随波逐流的话……

王子鼓起勇气将手伸向了公主的裙底，想要探上公主的胯间，头正埋在王子的颈窝要脱了他的衣服往下走的白雪公主感到有手想要摸上自己的下体，一个激灵抬起头。  
“……王子？？”

胜利王子没有想对方会是这样的反应，有些慌张地“啊！”了两声，  
“……对…对不起，我就是想着……公主你一直这么硬着……会不会很难受…”

“…………”  
公主炸了眨眼后，憋着自己的开心，微微抿起嘴，重新将身体贴回胜利身上，并轻轻抓上了胜利的手腕，

“嗯。是很难受啊。”  
没想到会得到如此诚实的回答胜利王子小小地怔了一下，  
公主拉着王子的手一路探进自己的内裤帮着他摸向自己的性器，

“所以，你是愿意帮我撸一撸嘛？”

从来没有摸过自己以外的那个部位的胜利，碰到了公主又滚烫又坚硬的那里，心跳一阵加速。他像是接受了什么重要的任务一样郑重地点点头。

“嗯……！”  
然后便如同照料珍贵的宝物一样悉心地抚摸起公主的肉棒。

公主的呼吸微微开始紊乱，他也加快了手上扩张的速度，并一点一点解开了王子昂贵的丝绸衬衣上用贝壳打磨的纽扣。吻落到王子的锁骨。

直接碰到了公主的关键部位，感受着其在自己手中微微颤动，胜利王子的胯间也开始疼痛起来。虽然毕竟在干的事情本身就是这么”一件事情“，没一点反应当然是不可能的，但被单方面扩张时，自己的身体更多的是一种生理性上的反射，此时此刻，自己也碰到公主的王子才终于感觉到了一种从血脉开始喷张的快感，正隐隐在自己的小腹酝酿。

公主“唔”地皱了皱眉头——王子虽认真但是哪里还是带着天生的绅士风度，多少有些礼貌客气的抚摸，反而愈来愈令公主心痒难挠。他苦笑着开口，

”胜利王子呀，你手上这么温柔，我反而涨得更难过了。“  
”……啊！对，对不起…！“

”kkkk，这有什么好需要道歉的？你愿意这么做，我已经很开心了。“

听到这句话王子像是又突破了一层枷锁，幅度和力度都大胆起来。  
公主喉间落下灼热的喘息……  
”哈嘶……“

”……啊！我没弄疼你吧公主？！！“

”…没…没有，“公主胸膛大幅度地起落，他凑向王子的脸，嗓音带着一种被烟熏般的低沉的沙哑，  
”是太舒服了，……所以马上就要到极限了。“

王子感到公主直起了身子。刚才由于自己太过专注于忙着为公主手淫，且在大量润滑剂的辅助下，没有意识到不知何时已经埋进自己里面有四根的纤长的手指，也停止了扩张，从自己体内退了出来。

公主一手掀起自己蓬松华丽的鹅黄南瓜裙，一手扶着他线条干净漂亮，形状简洁俊俏，此时精神而又挺翘的阴茎，跨坐在王子身上俯瞰着他：

”王子，差不多了的话，我要进去了哦。“

胜利王子恍惚地看着这个宛若梦境的奇幻情景，脑子里模模糊糊感慨着，公主若是不张口说话不掀起裙子，外表就是任何人看了都难免觉得惹人疼爱的美丽少女无异……  
但他偏偏是如此傲人的物件的拥有者，是一个对胜利喜爱到会产生要插入欲望的同性……

王子紧张地细小地点了点头。  
他立刻感觉到滚烫的肉棒的顶端，抵到了自己的后穴的入口，  
”啊……哈！唔！！“  
一寸一寸地埋了进来。

被粗壮的柱体撑扩的压迫感，完全不是灵活的手指所能比的。明明以为自己已经做好了心理准备的胜利王子一瞬间就被不安淹没，他难受地转动着身子，手不知道该抓着什么，慌乱中扶上公主的背。

”啊……公主……！哈……！！有点，怪怪的！“

公主暂停了进入，伸手掀起王子白银般辉煌的刘海，吻上了他的额头。  
”王子殿下，别害怕，你做得很好“

”……好烫啊……公主，你真的好热……唔！“  
王子感到公主的阴茎竟然在自己体内中又微微胀大，手抓向公主的后颈。  
他能感到公主又微微前进了一下，这才也意识到原来藏在自己体内那些未知的部位也有触觉，能够鲜活地感受到公主的形状与边缘。他身上不可抑制地泛起密密的汗珠和红晕。

胜利王子感受着这过于隐私又富有倾略性的肌肤亲密，细细地颤抖着，紧张地等待着下一刻公主的肉棒将捅进自己的最深处，要把自己彻底撑开甚至撕裂。然而那个瞬间并没有到来。

在慌乱中得到了片刻休憩的王子睁开他被生理泪水覆盖的双眼，  
他看着被自己夹得太紧而不敢再继续下去的公主，手撑在自己身体两侧，皱着眉头，低低喘着气。

”……公主…“

王子看着这个景象，不知道从哪里涌来勇气，自己将腿攀上了公主看似纤细，实则健硕的腰肢，一个使劲让公主靠向自己。

白雪公主惊异地睁大了眼睛。

”全部进来吧！”  
王子的眼睛中闪烁着坚定的光辉，  
“无论是多么热烈，多么不着边际的爱，……只要是公主您的，我都会全部接收的！“

”………………………………。  
…

………kkk，“

公主喉间传来咯咯笑声。  
王子不安地去打探听完这段话后”噗嗤“地低下头的公主的表情，想着自己究竟是说错了什么话。  
然而公主很快抬起头，直直地看进王子的双眼。

”你这个王子殿下，果然是又傲慢又狂妄——真是绝顶自大。“  
”……我只是……唔嗯！“

公主一个挺腰，闯进胜利王子的深处，胜利挂在眼角的泪水终于断了线的落下。  
他胸膛开始激烈的起伏，发现自己的身体从和公主连接的最深处开始发烫，

”但也正因为这样，才会帅得这么过分。“

公主将自己最后留在外面的一点也都全部埋了进去，肌肤啪叽一声贴到了一起。

”哈……昂…哈！“

”哈……王子殿下，既然你都放下大话了可就千万不要误会，以为这就是我的「爱」的全部了哦。“

公主一把托起王子的后脑勺，吻上王子因为喘息和呻吟而微启的双唇。舌头不由分说裹了上去。

上下都被公主侵入，浑身每个细胞都在感受公主的热量的胜利王子一阵酥酥地颤栗。  
他的脑子已超负荷到了没法思考自己的英雄的旅程怎么最终就抵达了这样的场景。他只知道一种之前的人生里从未有过的与他人的深入连接，正不顾他自己的意志地试图霸占他拥有他…

……怎么回事，  
……总觉得……  
好像感觉也……并不赖

公主一边热烈地吻着他的王子，一边慢慢动起自己的腰尝试缓慢的进出。  
他很快就感到王子在他嘴里慢慢融化，放松了力气，而刚才因为紧张与忐忑而绷紧的后穴在慢慢为自己展开，内侧越来越润滑柔软。

公主逐渐加快了速度，终于实现了顺畅的活塞。

“哈……啊……！公……公主！！“  
被加快的速度惊到的王子抽开一直在被公主逼迫按压揉捻的舌头，  
”有点…快……！唔嗯……！！”

他卷起身子，将公主的脖子环得更紧，公主低头舔上了王子的乳头。  
从未体味过这样暧昧的刺激的王子仰起自己的脖子，不知所措地揉搓着正啃咬着自己还进出着自己的公主的头发。

他能感自己的下体像是有什么小木锤在轻轻地敲打一样发疼，在没被抚摸的状态下，急速涨硬。  
“啊唔！！！”

内壁的敏感度不知何时已经上升到了公主裹挟着各种液体的肉棒每抽插一下就会痉挛一样一收一缩的地步。从没有怎么特意意识过的胸前的突起第一次被如此情色地来回舔弄的感觉，被人啃咬的赤裸裸的触感和微痛，令胜利王子惊异自己的身体竟然还能有这样的反应与感受。太多刺激下，闷热的欲望一股脑堆积到他的性器却无从发泄。胜利难受地跟着一上一下地动起腰，挺立的阴茎也一下一下刮蹭着公主的小腹。

公主感受到了王子的扭动，抬起头，看着王子忍耐着什么，微微咬着嘴的样子，忍耐不住地又去啃咬王子的双唇。

“啊…王子，你真的好可爱。”

然后把手伸向王子憋闷的肉棒。  
“很难受吧，我这就带你解放。”

“哈啊……！！啊！！唔嗯！！……啊！”

一直被放置无人问津的肉棒终于得到了渴求多时的爱抚，开始在公主手中跳跃。  
“啊……公主！这太……哈……等一……啊嗯！”

公主左手扶住着胜利的腰，开始加快了撸动和挺进抽插的速度。  
里面和外面不同的刺激重叠的快感令王子愉悦到自己都觉的害怕的地步。他的双腿死死扣锁着公主有力的腰，小臂则下意识地遮住自己因酥爽而忍不住扭曲的脸。

“啊啊……！哈！公……公主……感觉……有什么要来了……！”

“那就让它来吧，不要害怕……”

“可……可我还…不知道………哈，公主，你的名字……是什么…啊呜！”

公主将王子挡着脸的胳膊轻轻拿开，捧起他的脸。  
“我叫志龙，胜利。我的名字是志龙。”

“志龙……！志龙公主…，…哈啊…………志龙哥，……唔嗯！！“

志龙温柔地吻上胜利，悉心地舔弄胜利的舌尖。  
胜利终于明白了有一些呻吟声确实无法抑制的，哪怕自己的舌头被人缠绕，嘴中被他人的湿软充实。

志龙放开了胜利的嘴唇，看着胜利的唇瓣因为他的唾液而反射着水润的光泽，而双眼则迷离失焦地望着自己开始像是疯了一样地剧烈抽插。而胜利的肉棒也随着他的节奏进进出出他的手心。

“……哈……好棒……不知道为什么………但……好棒啊……志龙哥”

胜利已经完全不知道自己嘴上在说什么了，他迷迷蒙蒙地看着他的"公主"，眼神中是终于得以完全放开他先前有所压制的全部雄性欲望的解放感。

志龙则看着胜利大声喘着粗气。他双耳上的银环坠饰，正随着他剧烈的活塞运动，疯狂地抖动。  
“那……肯定…是因为……你很棒……“  
他撑起自己的身体，在腰上不断地一阵一阵输力，

”……不对，是最棒。你绝对是最棒的，胜利。……你是这世界上最棒的王子！只属于我的王子！”

“唔……啊嗯，哈嗯……！”

胜利脑子一片空白，根本不知道那一刻发生了什么，他发出了他要是没遇上志龙估计这辈子都不可能发出的，过分淫情的呻吟。

等到眼前一闪一闪的白光褪去后他迷蒙地看到自己已经全部射在了公主的手里面。  
一些飞沫甚至喷到了自己胸前。

志龙在胜利高潮之后并没有踩刹车，而是一冲到地挺动了两下，将自己的精液也埋入进胜利王子的体内。等激情缓缓平复下来之后，他慢慢将自己退了出来，俯视起还像是没反应过来发生了什么，在余韵中胸膛一起一伏的王子。

王子白金般的头发配上他虽然比不上雪白的自己但比常人要白皙无暇得多的皮肤，整个人都宛若笼罩在纯白又朦胧的光芒中，异常神圣。

而如此圣洁的王子，华贵的白衬衫虽然还在身上，但下衣却完全失踪，臀缝深处最私密处淫靡地流淌着志龙的白色的精液。如雕刻般圣洁乃至令人分不清是凡人还是天使般的身体上也沾染着淫污的白沫。

公主看着这个朦胧的景象，瞬间生起自己亲手玷污了王子的纯洁的快感，被GOD偏爱的优越感，坠入爱河的满足感，和还想要验证这一切不会转瞬即逝的急迫感……一时间胸口被各种各样混杂的思绪牵绕得满满当当，眼眶下体一阵发热，整个人扑了上去，紧紧抱住了胜利， ”啊啊啊啊胜利！！从今往后，你就是仅仅属于我的王子殿下！！你是我的（内购呀）！！我谁都不会给！！”


End file.
